Re-Post! The Beautiful
by minmi arakida
Summary: Donghae, Eunhyuk/Hyukjae/ Eunhyuk yang polos namun sexy/HAEHYUK/OS/lil bit NC/GAJE asli? intinya HAEHYUK aja


**The 'Beautiful'**

**Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Other Cast : Jung Jessica**

**Genre : Romance dkk**

**Rate : T – M**

**BOYS LOVE**

**Words : 2408**

**DLDR**

**Nb: **all POV are Author POV

_Let's enjoy_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manis, cute, ramping dan pandai menari. Saat tubuhnya meliukkan gerakkan yang luwes ditambah dengan bulir keringat yang menetes di tubuhnya, membuat pakaiannya melekat membentuk tubuhnya. Membuat siapa-siapa yang melihatnya berkata _"Wow, sexy"_. Mungkin jika mulut manusia bisa menganga lebih dari yang Tuhan takdirkan, banyak dari mereka yang dagunya akan merasakan betapa kerasnya lantai saat _'ia'_ melakukan _wink_ dengan keadaan yang yah kau bisa menyebutnya polos -namun _sexy_\- mungkin? Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengannya? Pandai membuat siapa saja yang mengahalangi jalannya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu hanya dengan membulatkan matanya, dengan kedua bola matanya yang bersinar berkaca-kaca sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Persis seperti tokoh _"Push"_ dalam serial _Madagascar. So cute right?_

Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Tapi dia lebih senang dipanggil Eunhyuk. Atau bahkan Hyukkee. Oh tapi kau harus menjadi 'Raja' dahulu di Istana hatinya jika ingin memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang cute _–Hyukkee-_ tersebut. Dan kurasa, jangan harap kau bisa melakukan itu. Jika kau tetap bersikukuh, mungkin kau harus mengadakan peperangan terlebih dahulu dengan seorang namja tampan bernama Lee Donghae. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Donghae itu sempurna.

Bisa dikatakan Lee Couple ini telah menjalin ikatan sebagai kekasih sejak ehm... mungkin... entahlah aku tak begitu mengingatnya. Yang pasti mereka telah mengikrarkan janji suci sebagai seorang kekasih sejak mereka tingkat 2 junior High School. Saat ini mereka telah memasuki semester ke-4 di sebuah Universitas bergengsi di Seoul. Jadi kau dapat menghitungnya sendiri nde kkk~.

Donghae yang tampan dan sempurna. Tentu banyak orang yang menginginkannya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Entah itu namja atau yeoja. Senior atau junior. Cantik atau jelek. _Sexy_ atau buntal. Pandai atau bodoh. Atau bahkan kaya atau miskin. Akupun heran mengapa dia bisa begitu diminati oleh banyak orang. Mungkin dia memasang susuk? Oh lupakan hal itu. _Hell_, ini Korea, mana ada hal mistis semacam itu. Tapi memang harus diakui bahwa dia patut untuk mendapatkannya. Ditambah sifat dan sikapnya yang begitu ramah dan sopan kepada siapapun membuatnya mendapat nilai _plus_ dan memang benar-benar patut untuk menjadi sosok yang didambakan. Banyak dari mereka yang merelakan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya hanya untuk merasakan berkencan dengannya walau hanya sejam. Katakana itu berlebihan. Tapi memang begitu faktanya.

Donghae yang begitu didamba tidak menjadikannya sosok yang lupa diri dan melupakan apa yang harus dijaganya. Dikirimkan oleh Tuhan salah satu penghuni surga-Nya membuat ia amat menutup mata dan hati pada siapapun sosok terindah di luar sana. Seolah mata dan hatinya sudah dibekukan oleh air keras hanya untuk melihat satu orang terindah dari milyar atau bahkan triliunan yang terindah di luar sana. Dirinya sudah menyerahkan seluruh jiwanya sejak ia tingkat 2 Junior High School kepada malaikat penghuni surga Tuhan. _Yups_, Lee Hyukjae.

Puas mengetahui sedikit tentang Lee Donghae si tampan dan si perfect? Saatnya mengetahui Lee Hyukjae si manis dan si _sexy_. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika semua orang tahu bahwa si manis ini hanya millik Si Tampan Lee Donghae. Kau tahu berapa banyak manusia yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena penyakit hati? Entahlah. Puluhan, bahkan ratusan mungkin. Saat ditanya oleh Dookter apa keluhannya, 90% dari mereka menjawab _"Begitu dia menolak ku, hati ini hancur berkeping-keping tak berbentuk dok" _dan saat ditanya siapa itu _'dia' _mereka menjawab _"Lee Hyukjae. Si manis dan Si sexy". _Saat itu pula hampir seluruh Dokter yang menangani pasien dengan keluhan seperti itu merasa dirinya _"idiot"._

Berwajah manis, bertubuh ramping, dan _sexy_ saat menari membuat siapa saja menginginkannya untuk menjadi miliknya. Banyak dari mereka berkata bahwa _ia_ merupakan malaikat Tuhan yang tersesat di Bumi. Atau _Princess_ dari negeri dongeng yang juga tersesat mungkin? Tapi Eunhyuk –Hyukjae- hanya menanggapi itu semua dengan senyuman manis ataupun kekehan renyah yang membuat orang disekitarnya langsung merasakan berada di taman Bunga terindah di Dunia. _Hah~ _pesona Si manis Lee ini benar-benar membuat orang bisa menjadi gila ternyata. Mungkin cukup untuk mengetahui siapa itu si manis Lee Hyukjae. Karena sadar atau tidak kalian telah mengetahui sedikit tentangnya juga pada awal cerita tadi.

* * *

"Hae~"

"Ya _chagi, waeyo_ hm?"

"_Ani. Aniyo~_ aku hanya merindukanmu saja kkk"

"Huh? Kau sedang menggodaku atau apa _baby_?"

"Aku tidak menggodamu Hae~"

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan 'merindukanku' dengan tatapan seperti itu hm?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengelus permukaan pipi sang kekasih dengan lembut. Seolah takut jika ia menyentuhnya kasar sedikit saja pipi itu akan tegores dan mengeluarkan darah yang membanjir. _Cih _Lee Donghae dengan segala pemikirannya yang berlebihan. Oh jangan lupakan juga Donghae melakukan itu sambil menahan hasrat untuk tidak mengikat kekasih manisnya di ranjang untuk malam ini.

"Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu Hae-ah" ucap Eunhyuk dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Membuat Donghae terus menerus mengecup bibir merah penuh tersebut.

"Tapi kita selalu bersama sayang~ bagaimana bisa kau merindukanku hm?"

"Entah, mungkin aku merindukan sentuhanmu" ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang, _ugh damn, it's too innocent you know_

"_Jinjja_? Ah_ kajja kajja_ kita melakukannya _baby_. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu" balas Donghae dengan semangat kemerdekaan yang berkobar. Setelahnya hanya ada suara teriakan kenikmatan dari si manis ataupun si tampan. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hae kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Bagian bawahku jadi sangat sakit kau tahu?" Eunhyuk terus menggerutu tidak jelas selama perjalanan mereka menuju kampus

"Bukankah semalam yang terlalu bersemangat kau _baby_? Bahkan kau terus menggodaku di saat aku benar-benar lelah. Jadi jangan salahkan aku _chagi~_" balas Donghae dengan senyum tampan terpatri di wajahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kekasih manisnya.

"Lee Donghaek! Kau benar-benar!" Eunhyuk hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kanan untuk sekedar menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang berubah menjadi merah padam.

Memang benar semalam Eunhyuk lah yang terlalu bersemangat dan _errr~ little bit wild maybe_ sehingga ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak dimasuki kekasih tampannya itu. _Hell,_ hampir 2 minggu lebih ia tidak bermain dengan _property_ milik Donghae yang amat ia sukai itu, siapa pula yang tidak merindukan belaian dari tangan besar milik kekasih tampannya itu. Terdengar maniak? Memang. Salahkan kekasih tampannya yang berhasil mencuci otak Si Manis menjadi mesum seperti itu. Padahal sebelumnya ia anak yang amat polos. Bukan hanya wajah, namun semua perilaku dan pikirannya masih amat polos. Hingga hari itu tiba, hari dimana Donghae dengan seenak jidatnya memanfaatkan pikiran polos sang kekasih lalu merebut keperjakaan –atau keperawanan mugkin?- kekasih manisnya. Sejak hari itulah Eunhyuk yang manis dan polos –namun tidak lagi dengan pikirannya- mulai berubah. Tapi itu hanya di depan Donghae dan saat mereka berdua saja. Catat itu!

"_Chagi _sudah ne jangan merajuk lagi oke? Setelah pulang kuliah nanti aku akan membelikanmu semua _cake_ _strawberry_ yang kau mau. _Eotte hm_?" kali ini Donghae mencoba membujuk kekasih manisnya ini.

"_Jinjja?_ Oke Hae. Kau memang yang terbaik" CUP~

Seperti dugannya, sangat mudah untuk membujuk kekasih manis nan sexynya yang tengah merajuk. Cukup dengan mengiming-imingi hal yang berbau _strawberry _moodnya sudah kembali membaik. _Like a kid huh? _Tapi itulah yang menarik seluruh perhatian Lee Donghae hanya untuk Eunhyuk seorang.

Seolah tak terjadi apapun dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya, Eunhyuk dengan semangatnya menghampiri Kibum teman sejawatnya. Padahal sejak awal bangun hingga hampir setengah perjalanan menuju kampus ia terus mengeluhkan sakit pada bagian bawah tubunya. Tapi begitu ia mendengar kata _strawberry_ dari mulut kekasihnya, seolah sakitnya hilang tak berbekas sedikitpun. _The power of strawberry huh?_ Kau bertanya dimana Lee Donghae? Mengapa tidak bersama kekasihnya? Jawabannya kita bisa melihat kebelakang. Lee Donghae tertinggal jauh dibelakang begitu mereka sampai di parkiran fakultas. Entah kekuatan dari mana, kekasih manisnya itu begitu bersemangat hingga tanpa sadar telah meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja. Beruntung Donghae tadi bertemu dengan Hangeng, sehingga ia tidak merasa sendiri. Yah walaupun kenyataannya tidak begitu. _Hey_ banyak dari mahasiswa mahasiswi senior maupun junior meneriakkan namanya hanya untuk menarik perhatian si tampan Lee Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi perkuliahan tidak selamanya terlihat menyenangkan. Banyak dari mereka yang menganggap menjadi mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi itu mudah. Memang awal kehidupan menjadi mahasiswa begitu menyenangkan. Tidak adanya peraturan masuk atau pulang yang ditentukan oleh peraturan sekolah. Harus memakai seragam sekolah yang sesuai dan bersih. Ataupun potongan rambut yang harus terlihat rapih dan pantas untuk anak sekolahan. Memang itu semua tidak ada dalam kehidupan perkuliahan, dimana kau bebas melakukan yang kau mau terhadap dirimu. Namun saat tugas yang diberikan oleh Dosen terus menumpuk di setiap harinya dan deadline yang diberikan begitu singkat, saat itulah kau akan menyadari menjadi mahasiswa tidaklah semudah dan semenyenangkan yang dilihat. Menjadi mahasiswa bukan lagi harus diingatkan, melainkan semuanya sudah harus dilakukan berdasarkan kesadaran diri sendiri.

Waktu 1 jam 40 menit terasa seperti seharian bagi Eunhyuk. Matanya terasa mengantuk dan bekunang-kunang. Belum lagi perutnya yang kelaparan karena belum ia isi sejak bangun pagi –menjelang siang- tadi karena hampir telat. Tentu kalian tahu apa penyebab dari semua itu.

**.**

"Kibum-ah _kajja kajja_ kita ke kantin. Aku sudah sangat kelaparan~" kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan muka termelas yang ia bisa

_'huh mulai lagi acara merajuknya'_ "Nde, tunggu sebentar" balas Kibum santai

Sesampainya di kantin, Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat kelaparan langsung memesan apa-apa yang ia ingin makan. Ia lapar. Sangat. Tak peduli dengan berat tubuhnya yang –orang mengira- akan naik beberapa kilo. Toh pada kenyataannya Donghae tetap di sisinya dan setia untuk mencintainya. Lagipula berat tuhnya tidak akan bertambah sampai berkilo-kilo sekalipun ia makan sebanyak apapun. Bisa dipastikan hanya naik beberapa ons. Entah kemana pergiya makanan yang telah ia makan. Berutung huh

**.**

"Hyuk, bukankah itu Donghae?"

"Huh mana Kibum-ah mana?"

"Itu yang bersama dengan_ yeoja_ berpakaian pink ketat itu"

"_Eo_, benar juga. Hei apa yang dilakukan _yeoja_ plastic itu Kibum-ah"

"_Mollaseo_. Kau lihat saja"

"Gezzz dasar _yeoja_ genit. Kajja Kibum-ah" kata Eunhyuk final sambil menarik –menyeret- Kibum. Seolah melupakan rasa laparya yang sejak tadi menderanya. _'Bukankah tadi dia bilang lapar? Aish dasar monyet manis'_ inner Kibum.

.

.

.

"Hei kau _Beautiful Jung wajah plastik_, sedang apa kau disini eoh? Menggoda _namja_ku huh?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh umpatan saat memanggilnya

"Ck ck ck, Hyukjae Hyukjae, kau pikir dirimu lebih cantik dan _sexy_ dariku huh? Bercerminlah Lee! Tanpa kugodapun Donghae akan mendekat sendiri padaku haha" jawab Jung Jessica penuh percaya diri. Tak dipungkiri ia sedikit kesal dengan panggilan yang Eunhyuk ucapkan padanya tadi.

"Huh _waeyo_? Bukankah aku memang cantik dan _sexy_ Hae-ah?" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil melakukan _wink_ di hadapan Donghae. Dan tentu saja hal itu di lihat oleh mahasiswa lain mengingat mereka ada di kantin.

"N-Ne chagi-ya... ka-kau me-"

_CROTTT_

_CROTTT_

_BRUGH_

_BRUGH_

_BRUGH_

"Cepat bawa mereka ke klinik kampus." Ucapan salah seorang mahasiswa membuat Donghae –yang gugup karena _wink _ dari Eunhyuk- menghentikan ucapannya. _Woooh~ the power of Eunhyuk's wink_ _eoh?_ Bisa sampai membuat seperempat penghuni kantin kampus dilarikan ke klinik karena pingsan dan _nosebleed. Daebak~_

"_See_ Jung, tanpa kugodapun mereka tak tahan. Itu sudah bisa dikatakan bukti. _How about you?_"

"Sialan kau Lee. Baiklah jika memang kau merasa lebih cantik dan _sexy_ dariku, kita _battle dance_. Bukankah kau pandai menari Lee?" Ucap Jessica sambil menampilkan _smirk_ menyeramkannya. "Yang mendapatkan tepuk tangan dan suara paling banyak, dia pemenangnya dan boleh menjadikan Donghae _oppa_ sebagai pendamping untuk selamanya. _How?_" lanjut Jessica

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. _Prepare you self_ _beautiful jung wajah plastik jalang!_" _Hell ya_, bisa bisanya si manis Lee mengucapkan umpatan dengan wajah cute dan polos seperti itu.

"Kau yakin akan _battle_ degannya _baby_" tanya Donghae khawatir

"Tenang saja Hae-ah. Aku akan mempertahankanmu apapun yang terjadi. Kau percaya saja padaku nde" jawab Eunhyuk menenangkan

"Tapi kau tahukan _baby_ bahwa _yeoja_ itu sangat licik. Aku kawatir padamu _baby_" kata Donghae lagi

"Kau mencintaiku? Jika iya, percaya padaku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja _yeobo~_" balas Eunhyuk sambil menggoda kekasihnya

"Baiklah. Do'aku semua yang terbaik untuku _baby_" balas Donghae lagi sambil mengecup bibir Eunhyuk

* * *

_...Skip..._

_Battle dance_ yang kemarin telah disepakati oleh Eunhyuk dan Jessicapun telah selesai. Dan seperti yang kita tahu hasilnya, tentu si manis dan _sexy_ Eunhyuklah pemenangnya. Tak sedikit pula penoton yang _nosebleed _saat Eunhyuk melakukan sedikit gerakan yang_ ehm sexy _dan melakukan _wink._

"_See_, kau puas sekarang dengan hasil yang kau dapat Jung?" ucap Eunhyuk polos namun terkesan mengejek

"Kau... Kau curang Lee Hyukjae" teriak jessica marah

"_Hey hey hey calm down girl_. Bagian mana dari diriku yang berbuat curang huh?" balas Eunhyuk

"Semua. Semua dari dirimu curang."

"Wow kau begitu marah hm Jung? Lihat, bukankah dirimu yang begitu menginginkan untuk menarik perhatian mereka dengan berpakaian dan menari _sexy dance like a bitch_ ini huh?" kata Eunhyuk benar-benar menohok hati Jessica

"Kau.. Ak- aku- aku tidak melakukannya. Kau yang begitu" jawab Jessica mengelak

"Huh _really_? Kurasa kau harus memeriksakan kondisi matamu Jung. Bukankah kau dapat melihat pakaian yang ku kenakan? Dan tarianku?"

"Ani- aniyo.. Kau curang Lee. Kau pasti telah membayar mereka semua untuk berada di pihakmu. Benar begitukan" kata Jesica masih tak mau mengalah

"Jung… Jung, bukankah itu pikiran picikmu huh? _See, _kau memang mempunyai wajah cantik, dada yang besar dan kencang, mungkin? Kaki yang jenjang, dan kulit yang mulus. Tapi sayang itu semua palsu. Oh terkecuali kaki dan kulitmu, mungkin? Itu yang membuat mereka bahkan DonghaeKU lebih memilihku di banding kau. Dan jangan lupakan kecantikan hatimu yang juga _imitasi Beautiful Jung wajah plastic._ Jadi jangan pernah kau salahkan mereka ataupun aku. Mereka hanya ingin memandang yang murni ciptaan Tuhan" ucap Eunhyuk sambil meyentuh bagian tubuh Jessica yang tadi disebutkan (keculai dada). Tak lupa dengan senyum manis nan polos yang terpatri di wajahnya. Membuat mereka semua yang berada disana heran. Mengapa Eunhyuk bisa melakukan hal tersebut dengan wajah yang terkesan tidak tahu apa-apa. Membuat pesonanya semakin bertambah kkk~

"Dan oh Jung, mulai saat ini, jangan dekati DonghaeKU lagi atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya" tambahnya sambil menekankan pada kata DonghaeKU dan melenggang pergi dengan menggaet lengan Donghae manja. Benar-benar namja manis, polos, _sexy_ dan _unprecditable huh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Baby_ ayo cepat pulang. Kita harus sampai di apartment secepatnya" kata Donghae sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Padahal tadi Eunhyuk yang bermanja-manja di lengannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi terbalik seperti ini.

"_Wae-waeyo_ hae-ah?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran

"Tarianmu memang bukan _sexy dance baby, but damn, you more sexy than her Hyuk_. Aku sudah tak tahan. Kau benar-benar membuat adikku terjaga" balas Donghae _frontal_

"Tak tahan? Terjaga? Apa maksudmu Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos. Kali ini ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang Donghae maksud. Mungkin efek lelah sehabis menari? Mungkin.

"Oh _shit_ Hyuk, kau, berhentilah bertingkah polos saat ini jika tidak ingin kita melakukannya di tempat umum" ucap Donghae mulai kesal

"Aaa~ _Arraseo arraseo_, aku mengerti Hae-ah" jawab Eunhyuk polos sambil terkikik

"Mengerti? Saat di apartment nanti, kau harus menari lebih _sexy_ dari yang tadi dan memuaskanku baby~" kata Donghae dengan _smirk _tampannya

"Ne hae-ahh~ aku milikmu malam ini haehh~" balas Eunhyuk dengan sedkit mendesahkan nama Donghae

"Berhenti menggoda Hyuk. Dan kau memang milikku" ucap Donghae final

_A few minutes later_

_"Ahh... Haehh moorehh emhh.. Lebihh dal.. ahmhh.. ahh... ahh.. emh.."_

_"Shh so tight hyukhh. Lubangmuh.. eunghh sangat nikhh.. math ahh.."_

_"AKKHHH.. yeshh.. haehh.. therehh.. Ahh fasshh.. terhhh.. ahh.. ahh.. eunghh"_

~END~

Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Eminem yang The Real Slim Shady. Sukak banget sama bagian lyric yang bilang gini

_Cause I'm slim shady yes_

_I'm the real shady_

_All you other slim shady are just imitating._

Dan aku juga kesel aja gitu liat karakter Hyuk yang lemah sama Jessica. Jadilah lyric yang tadi dijadiin satu sama kekesalan aku buat jadiin karakter Hyuk yang kaya gini. Kali-kali ah Hyuk yang nge-bully hehe. Udah gitu aja curhat dan latar belakang buat jadinya fic ini. Semoga suka sama fic yang biasa aja kaya gini. Kritik dan sarannya di tunggu. Yang mau flame juga boleh, tapi ngomong aja sama tembok ya, aku ga suka ribut soalnya hehe.


End file.
